


Maybe...

by sexypliergrumps



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM (mentions), Daddy Kink (mentions), M/M, nine hundred percent angst and vagueness, ten percent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypliergrumps/pseuds/sexypliergrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can't stop what he's doing. It's the only thing keeping him alive."</p><p>Or; I'm a pervert, Peter Parker is a grieving horny teenager and Flash is just convenient and, well, there.</p><p>Rating: they bang off screen, but it's kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe...

"Who does this to you?!" 

Aunt May's question rings in his ears and it scares him how close he is to opening his mouth and just... splurging out about... everything. About where he is when he stays out so late, about just who gives him the bruises. Maybe because she sounded so upset when she saw his face, maybe because tonight is one of the first times he's ever heard her curse. Maybe because he's sick of breaking her heart doing this selfish shit. He opens his mouth but all that comes out instead is "Please go to sleep Aunt May". He starts to beg and she starts to argue. And then the kettle whistles and he tries to just let it to but she tells him that his secret has a cost and he knows that, sees the cost on her tired face, hears it in her voice. 

But he can't stop what he's doing. It's the only thing keeping him alive. 

It wasn't like he even knew why. Didn't know if it was the way Flash landed the first hit. If it was the way Flash bit him, pinned him down with his hands and legs and whole body and just assaulted him. If it was the way that after it all, after rounds of hot and sweaty ending in Peter calling out "sir" instead of Flash's name, Flash just held him, shushed as he sobbed and ran his hands gently over Peter to make sure he hadn't done too much damage. Maybe it was Flash's silly little first aid kit, with it's disinfectant for the bite marks and little plasters to hold together split eyebrows. Maybe it was the mugs of tea, chamomile, that Flash made for Peter before he let him fix up Flash's bloody knuckles. 

Maybe it was just Flash himself, his cocky grin, his dickbag smirk or maybe the look of fierce protection and just pure *rightness* that he'd given Peter the first time he'd let the word "daddy" slip as Flash pinned his wrists to the wooden boards of the apartment's floor. 

Or maybe Peter was just some messed up horny teenager and Flash was just taking advantage of that. But it was keeping Peter alive, so he wasn't going to stop. No matter how much the look on Aunt May's face broke his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes one simple little line makes a story bubble up out of me. This is one of those times. I know it's really short and vague and there's not enough sexing, but I hope you enjoyed anyway C: Thank you for reading, Phe x


End file.
